bellavoltouri
by JsmnLyd84
Summary: post NM; bella is a vampire prncess who must deal with the Cullens when they break the rules again. will she spare them or destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Takes place during New Moon. While searching for the meadow, Bella is bitten and turned. She finds herself with the Voltouri and becomes their Princess. 100 years later she encounters the Cullens but is torn between love and hate for them. Will she forgive them or destroy them?

Ch 1

Bella POV:

I just have to find the meadow. I have to. Things will be better if I could just find it. It wouldn't be perfect, but it would be bearable. There was only one way things could be perfect again. Ugh, why did I always have to close my eyes? I answered myself. Because Edw- he ran at inhumane speed so it wouldn't have mattered. I give up! I sat down on a nearby log and cradled my head in my hands. I'm not sure how long I sat there. I just remember feeling a burning pain and then….nothing. I woke up in a strange room surrounded by strange people. There were three who looked oddly familiar. I looked at them quizzically for a few moments and then realized, " Aro, Cauis, and Marcus" I whispered. The one in the middle beamed, while the one on the left looked suspicious and the one on the right looked bored. The smiling one exulted, " right my dear! How did you know?"

"I, uh, was close to a family of, um, vegetarian vampires"

"And who might this family be?"

"The Cullens"

The smiling vampire sighed, " Ah Carlisle. I do miss my dear friend. Tell me, how do you know the Cullens?" I looked down and said " I'd rather not talk about that right now. May I ask where I am and how did I get here?" His voice was soothing. "Of course, how rude of me. I am Aro and these are my brothers, Cauis (he gestured to the left) and Marcus (he gestured to the right). We are the leaders of the Voltouri and we are in the city of Volterra."

I gaped at him. I'm in Italy! "What about my father?" Aro smiled again before continuing. "We normally prefer to stay here in our beloved city, but felt compelled to visit the Olympic Coven. I was quite surprised to see that they were gone. Instead we saw you face a vampire without an ounce of fear. I was so intrigued by your calmness, that when he bit you, I had two of my most trusted guard pull him off of you and we brought you here. Er, a death was faked for you. A tragic truck accident that no one could survive" I gasped. Charlie, Renee, Phil, everyone! What would they think?

Aro spoke again, " Bella, I sense something special in you. Will you stay in Volterra, as my Daughter and be the Princess of the Voltouri?"

"If I may hunt animals instead of humans. My human life was stolen from me; I will not do the same to others."

"Very well,dear"

"Then I accept your offer"

This happened 100 years ago.

Alice POV:

I miss my sister. I'm so mad at Edward for not letting me say a proper goodbye. Almost as mad as I am at him for making us leave in the first place. True she was a danger magnet; but wouldn't it be a good thing for her to be surrounded by people who could protect her? Makes sense to me. I was about to call Jasper when a vision hit me. It was different than my other visions. I saw us in Forks again. ( I cringed, knowing what Edward's reaction would be).i saw the Voltouri. I saw pain, anger, hatred. I saw love and forgiveness. I saw death. Everything centered around a feminine figure which I did not recognize and yet, I felt as if I knew her intimately. What made this vision different is that I felt the emotions as if the vision was happening right now. The emotions were so intense I didn't even realize I was dry sobbing until I felt my husband's arms around me. The rest of our family were right behind him , all asking what was wrong. Taylor was behind them. She was a human girl that Edward had saved from a would-be mugger. While I'm proud that my brother helped a young woman in need, I admit that I wish she wasn't around. She seems to have it in her mind that she's part of the family now. There is only one human any of us would consider to be family, and we let her go. I told them what I had seen. They were all silent after I finished speaking. Carlisle spoke, "Well I don't relish the idea of putting my family thru more pain, but if there's a chance we could be happy again, I can not pass it up." The others agreed, even Edward to my surprise. Sara looked a bit put out. She didn't know the whole story about Bella, just that Edward had lost the girl he loved. She wanted him to see her as a girl he could love, but when he gave his heart to Bella, it was for keeps.

"I'm glad," I confessed, ' I have to admit I am curious about the mystery woman"

"Well we should pack and ready for our return" Carlisle said. We all returned to our respective rooms to pack. The first thing I would do when we got back would be to find Bella's grave. If I couldn't dress up my favorite Barbie, I would dress her final resting place with flowers. I had a lot of years to make up for.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Bellapov

I sat in my room tearing petals off of another daisy. My bed was covered with petals. I love them. Pluck. I hate them. Pluck. Ever since my change I alternated between loving the Cullens and hating them. I was totally bi-polar when it came to the Cullens. I heard my name being called. " In here, Janie!" I called. Jane and Heidi were my best friends. Of course I missed my other best friend. Sometimes. When I wasn't in a hate mood and wanting to rip her apart and burn the pieces and dance on her pyre. I sighed and looked at the mess on my bed. I lightly blew on the petals and they floated away, leaving my room tidied up. I had several powers; a mental shield, the ability to alter my appearance, mind reading, and I could control the elements. I could also see what would bring someone the most pain and make them believe they were actually experiencing it; teleport, communicate with others thru my mind and turn invisible. I was also the Princess of Volterra. That alone had vampire shaking. No one wanted to cross me and risk angering my father and uncles. Jane walked in. "Took you long enough." I teased.

" Yeah yeah, your dad wants to see you in his office, then you, me and Heidi are having a girls day at the spa" she said.

"okay, let me change real quick, then I'll be there." She nodded then skipped off to find Heidi. I was wearing a royal blue track suit, but I knew my father preferred for me to wear more ladylike clothes. He was kind of old-fashioned like that. I closed my eyes and a minute later I was wearing a simple black dress with matching pumps, a strand of pearls around my throat, and had my hair pulled back into a loose bun. I teleported to my father's office. "yes, Daddy?" he turned to me with a smile. "Bella, you look lovely". I smiled prettily at the compliment. He gestured for me to sit, which I did.

"Bella, you remember the day you told your uncles and myself about how you knew the Cullens?" I nodded; my uncles were so angry and my father was so disappointed in Carlisle for allowing it to happen. Aro continued, " As you are well aware, we must maintain absolute discretion around humans. If a human finds out about us, they must either be turned or killed. The vampire- or vampires- who revealed our world would also be sentenced to death." I gasped. The Cullens?

"The Cullens were pardoned. I respect Carlisle far too much. However, it appears that they've taken in another human; now I still detest the thought of destroying my friend, but they must still be punished for breaking the law. I know you have mixed feelings about them, but I want you to handle this situation. You will need to return to Forks." I gulped. On one hand, seeing them might give me the closure I needed. On the other hand, it might break my undead heart all over again.

"Can Heidi and Jane come with me? For support? I'm sure the Cullen children will be posing as students. We could do the same; it may give me a better idea on how best handle…things." Aro paused and thought for a few minutes before speaking, "very well. I suppose it's a good thing that they have adopted your diet. It will make it easier for them to…blend in. or as well as our kind can blend in I suppose. You may go now. You leave next week" I nodded and went back to my room to change. I put on a pair of black jazz capris and a gray tank top. I unwound my hair from the bun, leaving it in a ponytail. I slipped on a pair of glittery black flip flops, knowing a foot massage would probably be in my near future. While I'm not as extreme about primping and pampering as Alice, but I have learned to enjoy treating myself. I am a Princess after all. I heard Jane and Heidi calling me and teleported myself to them.

_A week later_

We were back in Forks. Father had set us up with a modest, yet comfortable house a half mile away from the Cullens. We would enroll in school the next day. Our cover story would be that we were sisters, Heidi would be a senior, I would be a junior, Janie would be a sophomore. As far as our parents were concerned, our mother died when we were very very young and our father was constantly away on business trips. I decided that I wanted to explore the forest around our home. I decided to alter my appearance. If the Cullens were already back, I did not want them to have the advantage of recognizing me first. I changed my hair color to a vibrant magenta color, pulled back into a neat ponytail. I made a few subtle alterations to my figure. I put a sports bra, cropped tank top, cotton shorts, and running shoes. Hey if I'm gonna go exploring, I might as well get in some cardio. I shouted my intentions out to Jane and Heidi and jumped out the window. I started jogging towards the Cullens' mansion. As I got closer to the house the scent of human blood wafted across my nostrils. I sped toward the scent, hoping that I wouldn't be too late to bring the person to the hospital. I soon came across a teenaged girl with honey blond hair and ocean blue eyes. It looked like she had taken a nasty spill on some sharp rocks. I extended my arms to her and started to ask if she was okay. Before I could utter a word, someone slammed into me with such force, I couldn't fight back, especially as there were three others punching and kicking me. I looked over and saw Edward crouch protectively in front of the girl as Esme stroked her hair while Carlisle tended to her injuries. If it had just been Carlisle and Esme, it might not have hurt as much. But to see Edward there, after he told me that a human had no place in his world. I felt myself shaking with rage and jealousy. The winds kicked up and thunder rumbled in the distance. I shifted over to all fours and slammed both fists into the ground creating enough force to knock the other four—whom I could only presume to be Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie—away from me. I then lowered my shield to let Edward hear the message I was sending to Jane

' Janie? Tell Father I've decided on how to deal with the issue in Washington'. I snapped my shield back in place and slowly rose to my feet, keeping my back turned and my head down. Alice then demanded, "Who are you?" I smirked and asked, " Do you truly want to know?" the answer was a resounding yes. I dropped the façade. My wavy brown hair tumbled around my shoulders, my curves softened up a bit, and my clothes changed into the very same outfit I wore the last time Edward saw me. I tossed my hair, sending a waft of strawberries and freesias their way. I turned slightly to them and said, " You'll find out soon enough." I permitted a small trace of a smile to tug at my lips when I heard seven sharp intakes of breath as my scent hit their nostrils. I flipped my hair again and tilted my head to grant them the briefest glimpse of my profile before teleporting back to my house.

Edward pov

Oh God, that scent. I thought I would never smell it again. In all my years, with all the people my family and I have encountered, only one person has had that scent. I turned to my family to see their reactions. They all wore expressions of disbelief. Clearly they, too, recognized the scent of strawberries and freesias. They (well with the exception of Taylor who just looked at us with confusion) were all wondering if it was their daughter and sister. Emmett spoke first, "was that who I thought it was?" Alice chimed in, " I think so, did anyone get a good look at her face or recognize her voice?" Jasper spoke next, " there was something familiar about her voice, but it was clouded with scorn; but there's only one person I can think of who smells of strawberries and freesias..." he trailed off leaving Rosalie to finish, "could it have been her?" I knew which her she was referring to. We all did. Then to my surprise, Alice began to freak out. " no no no no" she kept repeating. Jasper immediately wrapped his arms around her and asked, " what's wrong? I thought you would be thrilled to see her again?" Alice stopped and said, " of course I would be thrilled; the only thing that would make me happier than seeing her wold be if she initiated a shopping trip. But if it is her, think of what I just did. There is a very good chance that I physically hurt my sister. Even if she was willing to offer her forgiveness before, that shot is probably long gone now." my other siblings were silent as they registered her words. Emmett then went to hug Alice and said, ' hey I hurt her too and I'm supposed to be her big brother; I'm supposed to protect my baby sister"

"We all wronged her; we all jumped to conclusions when we smelled a vampire we didn't recognize headed towards Taylor," Rosalie said. Carlisle turned to Alice and asked if she saw anything. She shut her eyes in concentration. After what seemed like an eternity, she opened them and said that there would be three new students at school on Monday, in addition to our selves. She added that two of them looked like Jane and Heidi of the Voltouri. My family and I looked at each other with alarm. If this mystery vamp was indeed my Bella, what was she doing with them? Emmett voiced this question out loud. None of us were sure, but for the first time, we actually looked forward to school. We had some glimmer of hope that Bella was back in our lives. Maybe this was the happiness that Alice saw in her vision. Us getting Bella back. They were all cheered by that thought when I suggested it. So much so, that we forgot about the part where there would be pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

_**AN: I had forgotten the disclaimer before, so here it is now: no matter how hard I wish for it, I still don't own twilight. And sadly it doesn't take an Alice to see that I won't be getting ownership in the forseeable future....and now without further ado, I bring you more story...**_

Bella's pov

Ugh! Stupid Cullens. Apparently only they can be vampires that don't attack humans. Jane and Heidi joined me in my room. I told them about my encounter with the Cullens.

" So what are you going to do about your assignment?" asked Heidi. I smirked and relayed my plan to them. They would enroll at school with Heidi as a junior and Jane as a sophomore. They would say that Heidi's twin sister would soon be joining them, also as a junior. I would join the next day, looking similar to the Bella they once knew. I would make sure I looked so much like myself (yet different) that they would be completely confused.. After a week or so we would finagle an invitation to their house to meet other veggies like ourselves. Just before leaving, I would excuse myself for a moment. During my absence, Heidi and Jane would advise the Cullens of the fact that Aro was aware of their second indiscretion and that someone would be sent to assess the situation. That would be my cue to reappear as the redhead they saw in the forest, then as I introduced my self, I would drop the facade to show who I really was. Jane and Heidi would have to remain close to me at that point because I would only give the Cullens just enough time to recognize me before teleporting the three of us back to our house. Later on, I would pay a cryptic visit to them. I had an inkling of an idea of what to do about the human girl, but my mind wasn't set yet. I knew I wouldn't...couldn't ...harm her. I had an extra...gift. It was a one time use only gift so I had to be certain it was the right time to use it. They each went to their rooms and we prepared for the days to come.

Alice pov

I was sure the mystery vampire was Bella; who else could bring complete joy back to our family. But what would she be doing with the Voltouri? For the first time in a long time, I looked forward to starting school. I eagerly looked to the future, hoping to see my long lost sister. I frowned unhappily when the future didn't show me anything out of the ordinary happening. It was as if it would be just another day at school. I must have been radiating unhappiness because I soon felt Jasper's arms wrap around me. He looked at me questioningly and I explained how I was trying to see if the mystery vamp was Bella.

" You miss her, don't you?" he hugged me closer. I nodded and said, " I wish I had taken the time to do more of the things she liked, instead of always dragging her to do what I wanted. She was the best friend I could ever hope for."

" I know, darling, she was truly special."

"Who was special?" Emmett wondered as he, Rosalie, and Edward walked in.

"Bella," Jasper answered automatically, " I still remember her emotions; she didn't care who we were, what we did, or where we were from. She accepted us as we were, unconditionally." (AN: cookies in the shape of your fave Cullen if you can guess the song I just referenced to) . He noticed that Edward had winced when Bella's name was mentioned and quickly apologized. Edward shook his head.

" It's okay. It still hurts to hear her name, but it's not fair for the rest of you to not be able to reminisce about her". Once that was said, it was as if a dam had broken. We all shared things we missed about Bella. Rosalie surprised us by saying, " I know I wasn't the nicest person to Bella, but when I think of all the girls that have shown interest in Edward over the years, both human and vampire, Bella was truly head and shoulders above the rest". We looked at her in shock; she added, " I know; it took me long enough". Edward gave her a small smile and held his arms out. She stepped to him and hugged him.

Bella's pov

It was Monday; time for my 'sisters' to go to high school for the first time. I banged on their doors. " Up an at 'em girls! Rise and Shine!" I bit back a giggle as they growled at me. They were human in a time when it was unheard of for a female to receive formal education. I surveyed their outfits to make sure they could pass for a pair of typical high school girls. Heidi wore a long sleeved tee shirt with a pair of jeans and ballet flats. Jane wore something similar, except she wore a short sleeved shirt with a hoodie. They had kept the designer labels down to a minimum. I nodded in approval, knowing they were making quite a sacrifice. Even I had grown to appreciate the quality of a designer label. But really, how many teenaged girls could afford head to toe designer clothes on funds from a part time job and/or allowance? We'd have a hard enough time blending in due to our inhumane beauty. They did put their feet down at sharing a car, so we each had our own. Jane chose a black mini-cooper, which suited her tiny frame. Heidi selected a red mustang and I went with a dark blue Audi. I was tempted to go with a truck that resembled my trusty old truck, but I didn't want to give the Cullens too many clues. I'm sure they were already going crazy over the whiff I sent their way.

Jane pov

Ugh, I can't believe I agreed to this. I've only been a veggie for about 98 years, compared to the hundreds I spent feeding on humans. Same with Heidi. Bella has faith in us, but this will be the first time we've been surrounded by humans for more than a few minutes in an enclosed space. I'm gonna have to remind myself not to use my gift on Edward. Stupid vampire. I may not have spent much time around human teenaged girls, but even I knew that telling one that you were just pretending to love her and then dumping her right after her birthday was one of the cruelest things a guy could do. I pulled into a parking space next to Heidi. Across from our cars was a silver Volvo. I smirked at Heidi, who returned my grin before sticking her tongue out at the silver car.'_Showtime_' I thought as we walked towards the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jasper's pov

All these emotions are driving me haywire. I know everyone is anxious to find out who the mystery vampire is. We all recognized the scent, at least we thought we did. But there was something else that made Edward's pain increase. He later confessed to me that the girl wore the same outfit Bella did the last time he saw her. On Monday we would start school again. Rose and Emmett would be seniors and Alice and Edward would be juniors. Normally I would be a senior as well, but after seeing (and feeling) what Edward has gone thru since loosing Bella...well I make it a point to spend as much time with Alice as possible and so I would also be a junior. Oh, I had almost forgotten about Taylor; she would also be a senior and a Hale. With her blond hair it made more sense to say she was my and Rose's cousin.

Monday

Another registration done. I could see Edward grimace at the thoughts that were bombarding him. The usual ones I imagine. I wrapped an arm around Alice and glared at any guy who looked at her inappropriately. I saw Emmett do the same with Rosalie. Edward muttered something about going to class while Taylor smiled shyly at a boy who waved to her. Hmm, maybe he would distract her from the crush she had developed on Edward. Alice beckoned for me to lean down and whispered, "he's going to ask her out, and she accepts after some friendly encouragement from Rosie and me". I grinned as we walked out of the main office. As we walked out, a familiar scent hit us. Vampires. We turned and saw two members of the Voultouri, Heidi and Jane.

Heidi Pov

As Jane and I were about to go into the main office, we ran into most of the Cullens. Deciding to put B's plan in action, I stepped forward to make the first move.

"Rosie Hale? Is that you?" I squealed as if I had ran into a long lost childhood friend. Which is what I would tell people. As I swooped in to hug her, I whispered, "appearances, dears; just play along"

They nodded slightly and Alice turned to Jane. "it's been forever since I've seen you; we must go shopping sometime!" Good Alice; I turned to the blonde girl with them and extended my hand.

"Hi, I'm Heidi Volts and this is my sister Jane. We were childhood friends with the Cullens and Hales." she took my hand and shook it, introducing herself as Taylor. Jane piped in, "We haven't seen them in forever, our families moved in different directions—literally and we lost touch, but now, here we are, all together again."

"not quite Janie, " I said, " B won't be here for another day or so and I don't see Edward around." I turned to the Cullens, " is he around?" Rosalie nodded, " he went to class right before you got here." I nodded.

"Whose B?" Emmett asked. I smiled and nudged Jane. Time to make them start wondering if their Bella was with us.

"Our sister" I said coolly, "She would have been here today, but she had some personal stuff to do."

"you mean organize her books?" Jane asked. " I enjoy a good read every now and again, but how many copies of _Wuthering Heights_ does she need?" I faked a cough to hide my smirk as Alice gasped. I then excused us, saying we didn't want to be late on our first day. As we strolled off to the office, I discreetly pulled out my cell and sent Bella text to let her know I had gotten the ball rolling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

Bella's pov

I glanced at the text that Heidi had sent. '_So, they want to know who "B" is huh? Well why don't I give them a small clue?' _ I sent a message to my sisters, using my telepathy, to find out what the Cullens' schedules were. Heidi replied first with all their schedules, except for Edward's and the human's. I decided to 'visit' Emmett first. I altered my appearance to look more like my human form, but added a number of bruises and scrapes and a black eye. My long sleeved shirt and jeans were dirty and torn. I added a large B to the front of my shirt. I knew I had to distract Alice somehow, so I filled my thoughts with plans of going shopping and debating over getting Jimmy Choos or Manolos. Satisfied, I teleported myself to the school. I made my way to Emmett's class. Luckily for me he had chosen a window seat. I whispered his name, but stayed hidden.

"Emmett"

He looked up. I smiled softly to myself and called him again, a little louder.

"Emmett...the window Emmett. Look to the window"

He turned his head slightly to where I was standing. I kept my head down, my long hair concealing my face. I pushed my sleeves up to reveal the bruises. I tilted my head away and pushed part of my hair away from my face. I heard his breath hitch when he saw that the bruises were not just on my arms and spoke again

"Where were you when I needed my big brother?"

I looked straight at him as I spoke; at the last minute I had decided to make the cuts bleed. If he cared the way he said he did, I must look like a nightmare come true for him. I continued to speak

"I waited and waited for my big brother, but you never came. No one did"

He remained frozen. I could see that he was about to say my name so I took that as my cue to dissappear. The last thing I heard was his whispered apology.

Emmett's pov

I sat in class, only halfway listening to the teacher. I thought about what Alice said about the vampire in the forest being Bella. Oh jeez....did I punch my baby sister? The very idea made me sick. I closed my eyes for a moment, only to hear my name called in a whisper.

"Emmett"

I looked up and tilted my head ever so slightly. I heard the whispered call again.

"The window Emmett. Look to the window"

I obeyed and saw a fragile looking human girl. Her head was bowed, hiding her face behind a waterfall of brown hair. Her clothes were tattered and dirty. She spoke again, pushing her sleeves up to reveal arms covered in cuts and bruises.

"Where were you when I needed my big brother?"

Big brother? What is she....oh....oh jeez....I noticed the "B" on her shirt....and Alice can defend herself against an attack....the only other person that once called me big brother was....the girl had lifter her head and I looked straight at Bella. The bruises were not just on her arms and blood dripped from the cuts. This would kill Edward. She spoke again

"I waited and waited for my big brother, but you never came. No one did."

I sat, frozen. I opened my mouth to say something, but was too late. She had already vanished.

"I'm sorry baby sister" was all I could whisper.


End file.
